


Kryptonian with the Bats (Maybe Life isn't so bad)

by KonMikaelson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Bashing at the Start but it gets better, Emotionally Aware Bruce Wayne, F/F, F/M, Kon is a member of the BatFamily, Kon is a sad boy, Kon-El | Conner Kent Feels, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Team Bashing but it gets better, Temporary Character Death, more to be added? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMikaelson/pseuds/KonMikaelson
Summary: The Superboy was ripped from his pod and "rescued" from CADMUS by heroes. Heroes who abandoned him the moment they set foot in the mountain, heroes who a majority of them wanted to kill him, and the rest not even certain he was an actual being capable of emotions. The clone was abandoned at Mount Justice by the heroes, let floundering at the seems as he acclimated into new a world, his supposed 'father' unable to look at him before disgust overtook his features.Now he was alone.Until he wasn't?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Batfamily, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jason Todd
Comments: 35
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

Superboy stared at the TV from his place on the floor, entranced with the static it gave off. It calmed him.. to a degree at least . It allowed him to block out the noise that plagued the Cave, the yells of Kid Flash and Robin coming from the kitchen, M’gaan’s giggles as she laughed at the chaos they created. As he focused on the static it allowed him to grasp at what little control he had over his super hearing.

He turned into their conversation, curious to what could cause chaos so early in the morning. Robin and Kid Flash were always loud and chaotic, Robin more so than his teammate/ The sidekick of batman has a way to fill the room with his presence, his charismatic energy more than enough to put anyone at ease as they conversed.

“...and then I came down from the ceiling and knocked out Mad Hatter,” he could almost hear the grind plastered across Robin’s face as he chattered. “ Then B said he was proud of me!” the teen continued.

The clone could feel his hand tightening into a fist at his side as Robin continued. “ Well he didn't actually say he was proud of me… I mean it’s Batman,” the boy wonder kept going, having no idea the effect his words were having on the clone in the living room. “ I could just feel it ya know.” he threw that question to the teammates in the kitchen.

Superboy could almost feel the Martian nod along. “ I completely know what you mean Robin,” the martian spoke, and the Cadmus project could hear the opening of cabinets as she moved around the kitchen. “Uncle John is much the same. He doesn't say much but he doesn't have to really.” and isn't that something. To have someone so proud of you, that you can tell even when they don't say it.

The clone of Superman heard the tell-tale signs of Kid Flash zipping around the kitchen. “I can't relate. Unlike you two I have a very empathetic Uncle,” his fist grew tighter as he heard the speeder speak. “ If he’s proud of the word I've done, he makes it known.” and wasn't that nice.

It had only been a few days since he had been ‘rescued’ from Cadmus and so far? He wished he had been left in the pod. Half of the League wanted to terminate him, thinking a clone like him had no feelings and was barely a person in the first place. That group included Superman, his ‘father’ for all intents and purposes. Someone who was supposed to mentor him, someone he looked up too, someone he had been made to replace hated him.

Regardless of what the rest of the ‘team’ said he knew the truth. That Superman didn't want him, that half the League wanted to terminate him and be done with it. That he was stowed in a mountain, only a few hours old and left to assimilate into a world all alone. Sure the team popped up after a few days but for the days before that he was left alone to his own devices.

He hadn't wanted to be created, he had no choice in the matter. Yet he was hated for something he had no control of, hated for simply existing in the only way knew how. To realize that he was only tolerated by people.

It… what was the word Robin had said? Sucked. It sucked to not have a mentor. It sucked even worse to hear three of his teammates converse in the kitchen about the people who looked after them, introduced them into the world of heroes, and were proud of them. Even loved them and the clone knew that they knew he could hear them. While M’gann and Kid might have forgotten, he knew that Robin hadn’t.

While the others had their mentors, their family to some degree, to help them he had nothing. No one to help him with powers he had no idea to control, no one to help him learn even the basics of becoming a superhero, no one to lean on when he needed it. He had been thrown in the dark, grasping at the straws of what the others did. Even then he didn't understand half of it, they would use weird terminology and acted differently then the examples of humans Cadmus had programmed into his mind.

It made him mad, not furious that he had been abandoned like this. He hasn't asked to be rescued from Cadmus, nor had he asked to be created by them. Yet everyone in the League acted as if he was a ticking time bomb waiting to go bad, and it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He had been forcibly thrusted into a world he wasn't ready for, a world he wasn't made for at that. Some days he wished he had stayed in the damned pod.

“Superboy are you okay?” the clone grunted as felt the martian established a link between them. A furious scowl etched across as it stood up swiftly and turned towards the kitchen. Steel-blue eyes glared at the archway the female martian stood underneath, their two two teammates coming up behind her.

“Stay the hell out of my head!” Superboy growled. His thoughts were not privy to anyone but him and he already made his displeasure of the way Martians communicated known. Communicating like this was different on missions, it was a necessity and the clone wasn't stupid enough to not realize that. Outside of missions? He didn't give a damn about the intentions she had.

He felt a ping of regret as the martian’s face absolutely crumpled underneath the force of his anger, but he swept it away as quickly as it came. The clone sat back down and turned to face towards the TV once more, considering the interaction over and done with it. What he did not expect was for the Team’s resident speedster to move in front of him, and blocking the view of the static filled screen.

Superboy let out an aggravated growl as he looked up to find the annoyed face of Wally West. “What do you want.” the clone all but growled out, as he desperately tried to maintain focus of the T.V screen. He could already feel his super hearing starting to haywire, able to hear the waves come up on shore from outside the mountain, the buzzing noise of the electronics in the kitchen, and the incessant foot tapping off the speedster in front of him. He could already feel his temper rising.

“I don't what's wrong with you,” Wally started, and the urge to throw him into the mountain got ever stronger. “...but you need to stop being so rude to M’gann.” and the urge just got stronger.

Superboy glared so hard it was a good thing for Wally that he didn't have heat vision. “ Well guess what Kid,” the clone’s voice had a clipped edge towards it as he spoke. “ Quite frankly i don't care what you think.”

It was Wally’s turn to glare, uncaring that he was only making the clones explosive temper worse. The speedster threw his hands up in the air as the clone remained unmoved. “What is wrong with you!” the speedster practically shouted as he bent down towards Superboy. “She was just trying to be nice, that's what friends do.”

The clone stood up fast, fast enough that Wally almost knocked foreheads with him. He ignored that speedster’s floundering as he grabbed the front of the teenager’s shirt and held him against the wall of the Cave.

Superboy glared hard at the struggling speedster, keeping an ironclad grip on the shirt. The genome ignored their teammates coming up behind him, gaze locked onto the entrapped speedster. “Have you ever thought of the fact that I don't want to be friends,” the clone practically growled out. “ That the only reason I’m here is because I have nowhere else to go.” He pushed the speedster harder against the wall.

“The person who should have taken me in, mentor me, tell me how to control these powers. Doesn't want me.” The genome clone was practically foaming at the mouth as he finally released up his pent up emotions through his words and boy did it feel good.

“You people dragged me out my pod, the only place I've ever known,” At this Superboy shot a glare at the frozen Martian and Boy Wonder behind him, making sure that they knew these words were directed at them as well as the missing Kaldur. “ I was thrusted in a world I wasn't ready for, left floundering at the seams and abandoned by people who were supposed to help.” his glare turned icy that point.

Robin took a stepback in shock at the amount of venom in Superboy’s voice. “S-superboy that's not true,” the boy wonder reached out a hand as if it comforted the clone before he stopped. “ You weren't abandoned. We’re your friends.”

The genome left out a laugh as he released Wally from his grip, and stepped back. The clone of the man of steel looked Robin in the eyes as he spoke. “ Half of the League wants to kill me Robin, including my so-called father.” the Superboy felt liquid running down his face and wiped absently at his face. What was happening.

“You’re crying…” M’gann said, shock coloring through her voice.

That explained it. Cadmus had drilled numerous things into his brain while he was being created. From languages, to mathematical equations, have seemingly miscellaneous facts for stuff all around the globe. However knowing what things were different than actually experiencing them as he was coming to know. Human emotions specifically called into this category and was he still coming to terms with the different ‘emotions’ he was feeling. If they were even his in the first place.

“Superboy.” a gruff called out. The clone turned towards the voice, a movement that was copied by the teammates at his side. Superboy could feel his muscles tense as he looked at the Batman. One of the more influential, if not the most influential, member of the Justice League. One of the main factors of the fate of his existence, if he would be terminated at a moments’ notice or killed then discarded like he never existed.

“Come with me.” The dark knight intoned and then turned towards another passageway in the cave. The Superboy hesitated only for a moment before he followed.

Robin, however, had other ideas. “ Wait B,” The Boy Wonder bounced in front of his mentor, grabbing on to his cape. “ It wasn't Superboy’s fault, you can't-'' the teen was halted as Batman held a hand up.

“Whatever happened between you all doesn't concern me,” Batman explained towards his protégé. “I merely need to discuss something with Superboy.” he finished, motioning the clone who had been waiting patiently as two members of the Batfamily discussed.

Robin hesitated, even as his grip tightened on his mentor's cape. “Robin I promise you,” his mentor sighed. “Everything is alright.”

The protégé of the dark knight nodded once as he let go of the cape and stepped aside. The Batman continued on as if nothing had ever happened and Superboy followed him mere moments later.

Superboy casted wary glances at the back of the dark knight’s cape as they walked. If this ‘meeting; wasn't about what had happened mere moments ago, then the clone had no idea what he had done to warrant a visit from a member of the Justice League. For the few days since they've been correlated into a team the other members were frequently visited by their mentors at the Justice League. Hell Kaldur was currently with his king in the midst of Atlantis.

They stopped at what Superboy presumed to be the Bat’s office, and sat down once prompted by the Bat. How much had had the hero heard from his tirade against the fellow members of this Team. The clone shot a wary glare as Batman sat down across from him. For all he knew this would be the time where he was told he was being killed off, the league finally coming to a decision on what to do with him. Maybe even be punished for yelling at the hero’s own protégé.

“Do you honestly believe that Superboy.” The Batman questioned. Superboy sat up straighter as the gentle tone washed over him. Whatever the clone expected it wasn't that, not in the slightest.

“ Believe what?” Superboy gave a slight glare towards the senior hero.

The Bat matched his glare with one of his own, and the clone fidgeted slightly at the sight of it. He watched confused as the bat dropped the glare as a sigh escaped from his mouth. “Do you honestly believe,” he started. “The league wants to kill you...that Superman doesn't want you.”

Super scoffed incredulously at the line of questioning. “ Are you serious,” he almost growled out. “ I have super hearing and you think I can't hear one of the Lantern's asking if I’m an actual person. You think I don't hear Green Arrow talk as if I'm not even there, referring to me as an it.” The clone stood up from his seat, throwing the chair back in the midst of his rage. He ignored it.

The clone walked and slammed his hands on the desk as looked down at the calm visage of Batman. “ You think I don't hear Superman calling me an abomination in every other sentence.” water was leaking out of his eyes again.

The clone stumbled back into his chair as his hands desperately wiped at his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut as he prepared to be reprimanded for losing his temper, for the second time, in less than an hour's time span.

The genome startled as he felt a gloved hand envelope as and looked up through tear stained eyes to meet pale blue. Superboy looked at the face of billionaire-playboy Bruce Wayne, the crowned Prince of Gotham. He looked from the cowl that hung around the billionaire’s neck and back up towards the face that wore it.

That...was not what he expected. The information Cadmus had programmed into him portrayed the billionaire as just that… a billionaire. An eccentric, playboy billionaire who had taken in a child in the past few years. Bruce “Brucie” Wayne was a known playboy through the streets of Gotham, and subsequently most of the country as an airhead. The complete opposite of what Batman was portrayed as.

Nor did he expect the hero to share his identity with him. In the few short days they've been together as a ‘Team’ Robin made it known the policy of secret identities his mentor had. While the rest of the team members had shed their aliases and parted with their secret identities, Robin had not. So to see the mentor of the most secretive member of their team part with their identity, it was shocking.

“I’m...sorry Superboy.” the clone eyes widened as the apology escaped the lips of the Bat and he sat up straighter in the chair.

Bruce kept a grasp on his hand as he spoke. “I don't… condone with the League or,” he gave a meaningful look to the confused clone. “ Superman on the handling of this situation.”

“This whole situation was only meant to be temporary,” The Batman gestured a hand around at the cave.

“What situation,” the clone glared at the ground. “Me?” of course he would be considered a situation.

The batman refuted that train of thought with a shake of his head. “ No that's not what I meant Superboy. I meant that you weren't supposed to be living permanently in the cave, not like you have been.”

The clone tilted his head in confusion at that point. “ What do you mean?” he questioned

The Batman hummed as he spoke. “ I meant Superman,” Superboy could feel the small amount of venom laced in his words. “ Was meant to take you in, or at least mentor you. You were never meant to be alone for so long, with only the team coming in for missions.”

The clone swallowed the lump in his throat. “ So you didn't,” the clone was stumbling over his words. “ You didn't mean for me to be abandoned here.” so he had not been completely abandoned, or at least not purposefully.

“No… I didn't.” the Batman intoned, rubbing his thumb in calming circles over the clones fisted hand.

“I don't even have an actual name.” the clone told him, his voice whispered and choked.

The clone could barely feel the tightening clench of the hero’s hand at the revelation. “Well that's an easily solvable problem,” the Superboy looked up and was graced with the slight smile plastered across Bruce’s fast. “ What do you want your name to be.”

The genome clone tilted his head at the question. “The scientists at Cadmus used to call me by the designation Project Kr.” he revealed.

Bruce hummed slightly at that. “ How about the name Conner.” the clone’s head snapped up at that.

“Yeah… i like that.” Conner spoke. A warmth spread through his body as he spoke, and he carefully squeezed back against the hand. He had a name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The amount of positive feedback the first chapter was highly unexpected but well welcomed. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story so far. There aren't many Conner centric works, and I'm hoping to change that! For preference this obviously an AU, ranging from small details to entire events not occurring. I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do.

“So what now?” the newly named Conner spoke, risking a glance at the elder hero. At the curious glance he received the clone elaborated .”You said earlier that i was never meant to stay at the cave for this long. So where am i supposed to go?” more specifically, who was he supposed to go with.

He had no connections outside the team, and Conner didn't really believe he had a genuine connection with them in the first place. While physically he was sixteen, in reality he had only been out of his pod for a little under a month. After being rescued from Cadmus he had been relocated to the cave, only able to go outside during missions.

“Ideally,” Bruce hummed. “Superman would have taken you under his wing and you would have lived with him.” Bruce was still crossed with Clark about the fact that the kryptonian hated a part of him, no matter the way he was created. He didn't fault Clark for needing time to digest the fact this his DNA had been stolen from him and used to create Conner. Yet to hate the boy so much for something he couldn't control was absolutely absurd.

Conner almost snorted at that. His genetic donor hated him, and was disgusted by the very sight of him. He stubbornly ignored the pang of hurt that blossomed in his chest, pushing that feeling to the side with practiced ease of being ignored by him for weeks.

“Well clearly that’s never going to happen.” Conner said stubbornly, looking at the ground to avoid Batman's gaze. He didn't need any sympathy towards the fact that Superman hated him, there was nothing he could do about it. The best thing was accept it and move on. No matter how much it hurt.

“I have another idea,” The Cadmus clone snapped his head up at that, eyes locked onto Bruce. “You could come live with Robin and I in Gotham” the sincerity of that statement, the genuine offer, left him stumped as he tried to figure out a response.

Conner’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Are you sure.” the clone mumbled out. “You trust me enough to live with you?” he questioned.

Whatever suggestions he had expected from the senior hero, none of them came close to the reality. He had expected to be shipped off to an ally of the Justice League, or to one of the few members who weren't actively disgusted by him. What he did not expect was to be invited to live with Batman, the superhero had an active ban against metas in his city and trust issues up the wall.

“Conner,” the dark knight placed a glove hand over the clone’s. “I wouldn't have suggested it if i didn't trust you. You’re a kid with nowhere to go, and I would love it if you came to live with me if only for a little bit.”

Conner locked eyes with Batman, searching for any hints of a lie. He found none. A feeling blossomed throughout his chest, one that made him almost giggly with happiness. Someone trusted him...someone wanted him. “I would love to.”

The small smile Bruce gave him made him know he had made the right choice. He stood up and Conner followed suit. “We can leave now,” Bruce told him. “ Unless you need to pack anything.”

Conner shook his head as he motioned towards his current outfit. “ I only have one pair of clothes,” the clone shrugged slightly. “ I don't have...material objects to take with me either.” he didn't know whether to be upset or not by that, but it's not like he many chances to gain anything/

A determined glint appeared in Bruce’s eye. “We’ll fix that soon enough.” he stated with such finality that Conner didn't dare question him.

As they left the office the room and back towards the others Conner was almost beaming with excitement. Finally, after so long of being ignored and forgotten, someone cared enough to mentor him. Someone cared enough to take him in, and for the first time since the clone had been rescued from Cadmus he felt….content.

The moment they stepped back into the center of the Cave the conversation between the three members of the team stilted as all eyes turned towards the pair. Bruce, no the Batman, straightened to full height as he stared at the three proteges.

“Robin we’re heading back to Gotham immediately.” Batman’s tone broke no argument, and Conner could almost hear the silent conversation going on between the two. Within seconds though Robin nodded his consent as the pair started walking towards the Zeta tubes, Superboy following at hesitant pace.

“Uhh dude,” a blue of colors rushed in front of him before they coalesced into the speedster.” Pretty sure Batman said him and Robin, and last time I checked your name wasn't Robin, Superboy.” The speedster snarked.

The clone glared at the teenager in front of him. “My name is Conner, not Superboy.” he growled out doing his best to keep his temper from flaring. He didn't want to do anything that would make Batman rescind his offer.

The redhead gained a dubious look as he looked at his ‘friend’. “Did someone name you in the span of a few minutes.” The speedster cackled to himself as the clone seethed at his teammate. The cackling stopped as a gloved hand placed itself on the speedster’s shoulder.

Wally froze as he turned around ever so slowly to meet the glare of Batman.” Someone in fact did finally give Conner his name,” the grip tightened ever so slightly. “As well as invite him to stay in Gotham with Robin and I.”

“Oh… I-didn't know.” Wally stuttered out as the grip on his shoulder increased even more. He didn't do anything, he might have had super speed but he knew Batman could take him down easily

“Of course you didn't know,” Batman bit out. “ You didn't know because it was none of your business.” the hero leveled a dark glare at the speedster. He would be having words with the Flash about his protégé. Such behavior was unacceptable, especially when it affected his teammates to such ad egress,

Batman slowly let the speedster out of his grip and the speedster took the opportunity without a second glance as he sped towards M’gann. The two bats, along with Conner, continued along the path as if nothing had ever happened.

Conner could make out Robin giving their teammate a sheepish shrug as the Zeta Tube activated. The genome clone twitched ever so slightly as the machine began to thrum, the incessant sound screeching on his super hearing. What little control he had on it was hanging on by a miniscule thread.

“Recognized Batman 0-2” Batman strode forward confidently and within seconds he was gone in a flash of light to-. Conner’s face scrunched up in thought as he realized he didn't know where exactly the other side of the Zeta Tube was. The coordinates were obviously programmed somewhere in Gotham but where exactly.

A dash of insecurity bloomed through Conner as he watched the last of Batman disappear. Had the man really offered to actually stay with him, or just in the vicinity of Gotham. Was Bruce’s kind of just a ploy to get him in Gotham, where Batman could keep an eye on him? Conner had no doubt the hero could take him down easily, especially with the stashes of kryptonite he was rumored to have. Maybe he would just be stashed into a safehouse all alone and forgotten about. Again.

Strong fingers dug into his arm and at that dash of pain Conner was surprised to realize that they were his own. He stuffed his hands into his pocket to stop from showing how nervous he was. He didn't want to get his hopes up, not really. Sure Bat- Bruce had seemed to genuinely care for him but what if that was all fake. No one had genuinely cared for him, cared about what he wanted, and out of the blue the most gruff hero in the Justice League had asked. He had cared.

Robin’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts before his insecurities could run rampant. “See ya in a bit Conner.” The Boy Wonder called out before stepping up the Zeta Tube.

“Recognized Robin B-0-1.” within seconds Robin was gone in a flash similar to that of his mentor. Then Superboy was left alone. Well not completely alone at least. The clone risked a glance at the other two people in the cave. M’gann’s weary look and Wally’s glare was something he just had to brush off, he told himself.  
He stepped up to the Zeta Tube. Was he even in the terminal, registered as an official member of this Team. Has anyone remembered to do that? Did anyone care enough to do that. Conner’s breath hitched as he walked forward into the tube, not daring to breathe as he waited,hoped, for the Zeta’s voice to ring through.

“... Recognized Superboy B-0-4.” Superboy breathed out a ragged sigh of a relief as he vanished in a flash of light.

Wally and M’gann stared at the spot where the three heroes had disappeared. The speedster turned towards his teammate, a scowl etched across his face. “When did Supey get so close to the Bats?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Conner blinked his eyes rapidly to filter out the fading light of the Zeta Tube. Going through a zeta tube was a weird feeling, it was bound to be when your molecules were being rearranged from one place to another. Didn't make it feel any less weird.

Conner eyes as widened as he stared in awe of the legendary Batcave, somewhere few other than the Bats had ever seen. Most of it consisted of bare rock, what type he couldn't guess even with the amount of knowledge Cadmus had programmed into his brain. There were metal pillars that acted as a type of support frame that housed dozens of floodlights that illuminated the cave. A large metal platform took up most of the central point of the cave, high-tech computers layered on top of it.

“Pretty sweet right?” Conner turned to see the Boy Wonder next to him, a grin plastered across his face.

The clone nodded, still slightly awestruck of the BatCave. “It's pretty overwhelming.” he admitted. Absently he could hear the fluttering of wings, small screeches that echoed across stalagmites. Did bats actually reside in the cave?

The grin on Robin’s face turned into a small scowl as he threw his hands up in frustration. “Why is everyone always overwhelmed,” the Boy Wonder whined as he strode across the platform. “Why can't anyone just be whelmed for once.”

“Because being ‘whelmed’ isn't a thing Robin.” a voice called out. Conner’s head snapped towards the platform, able to see Bruce at the computers typing away furiously. He swallowed nervously, fingers gripping into fists.

Previous insecurities that he had desperately pushed aside came back with a ferocious vengeance, gnawing at his brain. Was the elder hero searching for a safehouse to stash Conner in, somewhere he could watch over the clone because not for one second did the Superboy believe he would be staying with them. It just didn't seem plausible.

Who would care for a clone. A science experiment.

“Of course it's a thing Bru-Batman.” The boy wonder gave a nervous glance towards his teammate.

Batman sighed as he stopped typing and swiveled around in the chair towards the two teenagers in the cave. “ I told Conner who we truly are Dick, you don't have to hide our identities towards him.” as he said this he pulled back his cowl, revealing the face of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

“Great,”. Rob-Dick? exclaimed as he snatched off the domino mask across his face. Who named a child Dick the clone thought, though he couldn't really talk. He didn't have an actual name until a few minutes ago.

“The name Dick Grayson-Wayne,” Dick announced as he stretched out a hand towards Conner. The clone shook it slightly, before letting go. “A pleasure to really meet you Conner.”

Conner nodded slowly at the boy before giving a nervous glance towards Bruce. “Are you searching for a safe house to stash me in?” the clone asked, giving an indication towards the flashing computer screens.

The two members Batman froze as they stared at the clone. Conner’s temper flared slightly as they looked up, surprised evident in their expression. He wasn't stupid, far from it, it was the only logical course of action they could take.

“Conner,” Bruce talked slowly as he got up from his chair. “Why would you think we would stash you in a safehouse.” he stepped closer to the boy, only stopping when Conner took a step back as a result.

The genome clone’s control of his temper frayed ever so slightly. “I’m not stupid,” Conner shouted, hands balling in to fists. “Stop talking slow as if I am.” from the corner of his eyes he could see Dick begin to open his mouth, a movement that was aborted at a sharp glance from Batman.

“I didn't mean to insinuate that you were not intelligent Conner,” Bruce stated, palms raised up in the universal sign for surrender. “I was merely confused on why you think we would put you in a safehouse.”

It was Conner’s turn to be confused, anger evaporation as quick as it came. “I’m too much of a threat, a weapon,” the Superboy stated it as if it was obvious, and to him it was. “Where else would I stay.”

“I intended for you to stay in the Manor, Conner.” Bruce revealed as he stepped a bit closer, and once Conner didn't take another step back, stepped closer putting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Conner looked up at him. He didn't hear a single blip in the billionaire's heartbeat, a signal that he hadn't lied. Or he was just insanely good at masking his heartbeat. Bruce didn't make any sense, none in the slightest. No one was ever this nice, people in general were not this nice, at least not to him. He gleaned towards Robin, a hint of doubt appearing on his face.

That doubt was cleared away almost immediately at the reassuring smile on his teammate’s face. “Oh,” Conner sighed softly. It was decidedly weird to have someone being so… nice to him without wanting anything, no strings attached. If this is what it felt like to have a mentor, he could understand why his teammates constantly talked about theirs. It was nice.

Conner risked a glance at Bruce’s face, and could see the understanding in his eyes. Sharp blue eyes looked down at the floor as he spoke. “Sorry for losing my temper.” the clone mumbled softly.

The noise of a soft pat reached his ears. “It’s okay Conner,” Bruce whispered softly. “Everyone loses their tempers now and then. There's no shame in doing so.”

At Conner’s nod Bruce clapped his hands together. “Robin and I have to change out of uniform,” Bruce stated and from the corner of his eye Conner could see Dick heading to what he assumed to be the locker room. “We’ll only be a few minutes.”

At Conner’s assent Bruce went to follow his protégé towards the locker room, leaving Conner alone on the platform. Strong fingers palmed into fists, released, and then repeated a few times. A nervous tick he hadn't even realized he developed, a tick he didn't realize he was able to develop. Most would assume clones unable to do so.

At the start of the day he had been prepared to go upon as usual, and stew in the silence of the mountain. He hadn't been prepared for the argument with the rest of his team members, team members who he didn't think would even be at the mountain so early. Not on a weekday at least, and it had thrown him off. Interrupted a routine he had cultivated for himself.

He hadn't been prepared for the horrible arguments, with tempers running high. Nor did he expect Batman to want to talk to him for anything other than his termination.

Blue eyes glazed over as he remembered the interaction with Bruce. The small smile filled with warmth, that made Conner feel giddy on being at the receiving end of it. The gloved hand taking one of the clone’s own into it, the reassuring squeeze it gave. The warmth it sent through Conner’s body for being cared for, for being wanted. Being offered somewhere to stay, events being explained. Being named.

He didn't want to screw that up, he couldn't afford to screw it up. Someone finally had started noticing him, started caring about him and he had almost screwed it up within minutes. His horrible temper possibly caused the Bat to reevaluate the offer, to stash him in a kryptonite filled safe house within seconds.

The clone’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He wasn't used to this, he didn't know how to react to this. How do you react to a former borderline stranger wanting more to do with you than anyone you had met in your few short weeks of life? 

“Conner?” a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, eyes flying wide open as he startled. Bruce Wayne, in civilian clothes, was staring at him.

“I’m fine.” Conner bit out almost immediately. No one liked anything defective, and he couldn't afford to be defective. From out of nowhere Dick appeared beside him, an action that startled the clone.

Dick was frowning at him. The Boy Wonder put a hand on the clone’s shoulder. “Dude you totally aren't fine.”

Conner shrugged the hand off almost immediately, ignoring the cold patch that was left. “I’m fine.” he repeated as he glared at the original sidekick.

Dick opened his mouth to say more before he was cut off by Bruce .”Dick.” the acrobat whirled around to face the billionaire. “If Conner says he’s fine, he’s fine.”

Conner could almost hear the silent conversation they were having, a battle of wills between the two. Dick was the first to give, wrenching his gaze away from Bruce almost moodily. A small fog of tension permeated the air and Conner fidgeted slightly at it. He hadn't meant to cause problems, not already.

“Let's head upstairs.” Bruce announced, trying to disperse the tension that had grown.. “Alfred will be happy to know of the new resident in the manor.”

The clone hesitantly followed behind Bruce as he followed up a pathway, Ro-Dick coming up behind him. 

“You’re stressing too much dude,” Dick whispered to him a smile etched across his face. It was as if the previous tension had never existed, Robin's enthusiastic personality coming back as they walked up a flight of stone stairs. “We’re gonna have so much fun while you’re here.” The clone gave him a hesitant smile at that.   
Conner didn't... like most people. Either he didn't trust them or they hated him. Bruce was an anomaly, an anomaly that had Dick Grayson-Wayne attached to it… but maybe having a friend wouldn't be so bad.

“Alfred is going to love you,” the Boy Wonder’s rambling snapped Conner out of his thoughts. Would he really though? Was Alfred another anomaly, or would he remain one of the only constant occurrences in Conner’s short life .

“Where are we going?” The Superboy interrupted Dick’s ramble as they followed behind Bruce. Dick hummed in confusion before his eyes widened in recognition.

“The path we’re heading up right now leads to one of the numerous entrances towards the Batcave,” Dick explained as he pointed to the different pathways they passed. “We’re here.” The robin announced that Bruce had walked into the Manor, his protégé shortly behind him.

Conner walked through the entrance, following the way Dick and Bruce stepped into the Manor. Steel-blue eyes widened in awe as he looked around at the lavish Wayne Manor. He didn't know how else to describe it other than...warmth. It felt lived in, it felt like a family lived here.

“It’s great isn't it?” Dick asked, arms behind his head, a carefree smile across his.

Conner looked down at the ground as he answered. “It’s the first time I’ve ever been in a house before.” Conner could almost feel the pitying gaze almost immediately and it irritated him. He didn't need anyone's pity.

“Then I hope Wayne Manor meets your standards, young sir,” a smooth, accented voice intoned. The Superboy looked up to see Bruce and besides him, an older man with greying hair and a matching moustache clothed in in a three piece suit. Alfred.

“Conner this is Alfred,” Bruce introduced. “Alfred this is Conner, he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future.”

Alfred raised a delicate eyebrow as he turned to Bruce. “I didn't think Mister Kent had a child.” everyone could feel the question layered in the words

“I’m his clone,” Conner spat out before Bruce could get a word in, shoulders tense as stared at Alfred. 

“You’re the individual Master Dick and his friends rescued,” Alfred as he looked towards Dick for confirmation. At the nod he received he turned back towards Conner. “Well it is a pleasure to meet you Master Conner and I hope your stay in Wayne Manor will be pleasant.”

“I- I hope it will too.” Conner stuttered out. No one had been that uncaring at the knowledge that he was a clone. Even Bruce had been shocked, had been wary of him when it was first revealed that he was a clone. No one had ever been so flippant with it before. These people were just anomaly after anomaly.

“I will go prepare dinner,” Alfred stated as he started moving towards what Conner could only assume was the kitchen. “Would the young masters like anything specific?”

Dick waved the question off almost immediately content with whatever Alfred would prepare. Conner, however, frowned in a thought. “I don't think I’ve ever eaten before.” he remarked almost absently.

Bruce was almost on him immediately. “Conner,” the hero asked slowly. “What do you mean you’ve never eaten before.” he was hoping he was wrong, he needed to be wrong.

Conner’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’ve never eaten before.” the clone repeated. He didn't understand why it was suddenly a big deal.

“How is that possible,” Dick asked and Conner turned to him. “We eat all the time in the Cave.”  
Even though Conner did not join them, the Team had eaten together numerous times in the short time they had been formed.

“You bring food from outside the Cave,” Conner pointed out. “There isn't any inside of the Cave.” he was still confused. Even if there had been food in the Cave it's not like he knew how to cook. The genome had only fed him information that was deemed worthy enough to be of use, and cooking didn't fall into that category. In all honesty Conner had just believed that had forgotten that he had lived in the Cave all alone. Forgotten about him.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as Conner’s words washed over him. “Conner that’s impossible,” the billionaire stated matter of factly. “Other members of the League and I-.” he stopped himself as the truth dawned on him. He knew that other members of the League disliked Conner, Superman especially, but to try and slowly starve a child, knowing no one was around him long enough to notice was despicable.

Bruce breathed in deep, and released as he tried to keep his cool. He would sort that out in due time, but for now he needed to focus on the boys. “Alfred,” he turned to the dismayed butler. “ please fix up something as fast as you can so Conner can eat.” 

“Dick go see if Alfred will allow you to help him,” Robin cackled as he flipped away down the same path Alfred had disappeared around. “Don’t break anything!” Bruce called out after him.

“Now Conner,” the clone braced for the dressing down he would be getting as Bruce turned towards him. He hadn't meant to cause any problems with his comment. “It’s time to go pick out a room for you.”

The tension in his shoulders evaporated at the statement.

He hadn't been expecting that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...school has been kicking my ass.

“I get a room.” Conner asked, shoulder dropping slightly as shock overcame him instead. Across from his Bruce nodded

“Of course you get a room,” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he trailed soft eyes over him. “Why wouldn't you?”

Conner shrugged in response, not meeting eye contact with the hero as a blush overcame his face. In hindsight it was a stupid question, Bruce already showing to care for him more than any one else had in the short time he had been alive. He shouldn't have been surprised to know he was getting a room.

Bruce chuckled softly at the obvious embarrassment radiating off Conner before he ruffled the boy’s hair slightly. “Come on,” he stated, meeting the boy’s wide eyes. “Let’s go pick you out of the room.”

Conner watched him walk off and stood still for a second before he hurried to follow. He followed the elder hero up the stairs, and through the twisting of the manor. There were so many pathways that he didn't understand how anyone managed to find their way through the home. He would have to explore later to familiarize himself with everything.

‘If I’m allowed to’ Conner somberly thought to himself, biting the edge of his lip as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't know the rules of Bruce’s home, especially considering it was Conner, and he couldn't afford to mess this up.

Conner snapped out himself out of his thoughts before his insecurities could run rampant through his mind, instead focusing on the portraits littering the walls of the hallways they passed through. He gazed over pictures of what he could only assume to be Bruce’s parents before they had died.

He stopped completely at the sight of another picture, numerous pictures really, portraying Dick and Bruce captured in an eternal moment. He was on a swivel as he looked from frame to frame. In one portrait was an eternalized moment of Dick and Bruce at the zoo, Dick focused on an ice cream cone as Bruce looked down at him with a fond smile on his lips. Another of Bruce asleep on a couch, arm hanging off the chair. Dick could be made out in the background, his grin lighting up even the portrait as he held up a peace sign. On and on it went, the pictures ranging from anything to everything. Mentor and protegé. Father and Son. Something he would never have

“Conner?” a voice rang out, and the boy made a hasty movement to wipe at his eyes before Bruce could see the moisture beginning to gather there. Crying was a new development, and he hated it. “Are you okay?”

Conner almost snapped at Bruce’s soft tone, the hold on his temper fraying slightly, before he bit it back with a vengeance. It wasn't this fault Superman wanted nothing to do with him. “I’m fine,” Conner bit out. He hadn't even meant to stop and stare, hadn't even realized what had happened before Bruce had knocked him out of his head.

“Well we’re here,” Bruce stated as he motioned to the hallway on their left, an arm outstretched in indication. Conner hesitantly stepped forward as he looked towards Bruce for confirmation before he turned down the hall.

The clone paused at the start of the hall and flinched slightly as Bruce came up by him, clapping a palm on his shoulder. “This is where most of the bedrooms are. Dick’s room is the first room on the left.`He motioned his palm to their left, and Conner leaned forward slightly to glimpse inside the ajar door.

It was messy but not horrendously messy. More of a...someone lives here type of messy. There were a few pieces of clothes littered across the floor, and various knickknacks scattered across the drawers. Conner’s eyes furrowed slightly as he glanced upon a poster, of what could only be a family of acrobats. The title read ‘The Flying Graysons’

“...and my room is further down towards the left,” Bruce’s voice snapped him back to reality as he focused back in on the conversation. “You can pick any room you want really, but if you don't like any here there are other rooms on different floors of the manor.” the man finished as he turned towards Conner.

The boy hesitated slightly before he spoke. “Here’s fine.” 

Bruce nodded slightly as he started to back away. “Well dinner should be ready in an hour or so,” the billionaire explained at the startled glance Conner gave him. “I’ll give you the time to settle in.” he finished as he started coming from whence they came from.

Conner’s eyes widened. “Hey Batma-Bruce,” Conner spoke before he could stop himself. Conner turned his head to hide his embarrassed blush as Bruce turned back around. “Thank you… for everything.” he muttered out.

“It’s the least I could do Conner,” Bruce said softly as he started the embarrassed clone. “I'll see you at dinner?”

At Conner’s hesitant nod Bruce made his way back down the hall, leaving Conner all alone in the hallway. The boy’s head swiveled between the numerous doors.

‘Time to pick a room’ The boy mused to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________

Conner laid in the middle of the bed, eyes locked onto the ceiling. The young man had chosen the room across from Dick and it was amazing. The room was simple and unused, obvious from its lack of decoration, but it was Conner’s. He finally had something that was actually his, and it was decidedly… nice.

Batma-Bruce' Conner corrected himself with a vengeance, actually trusted him by to be alone in the Manor Actually seemed to care for him, had shown to care for him more than anyone else had so far and for the briefest moments Conner wished he had been Bruce’s clone instead of Superman’s.

CADMUS had fed him information of all the league members, information that was public at least. Superman was said to be compassionate in his endeavors to protect the Earth, righteous as he went from everyday crimes to bashing super villains in the same day, kind as he protected children from the evils that lurked in the night. So why did he look at Conner with such disgust, with such rage in his eyes. He hasn't asked to be made

Why was Bruce, the one’s Cadmus had told him was the most dangerous of the League, the most caring. Why was Batman the one who had apologized towards him, had given him a place in his home when no one else had, had given him his name. Why had the Dark Knight of Gotham, seem to find something in him worth caring about, when Superman didn't.

From a logical standpoint Conner could see why Superman hated him. His DNA had been taken from him, obviously not with his permission, and Conner was the result. His clone, someone who was supposed to take over the mantle of Superman should he ever perish. What Conner didn't understand was why he hated him. The boy hadn't asked to be made, he hadn't asked to be cloned and created to only be a weapon. 

Yet the entire league, well almost the entire league since Wonder Woman and Flash didn't seem to hate him,only looked at him as if he was a weapon,a ticking time bomb to go off and try to kill them, or worse Superman. So they hated him, disgust filled the bits of them that were supposed to be filled with compassion, anger took over where their sense of justice should be, and it sucked. He didn't want to be a weapon, hell he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a hero.

He wanted to be a normal person, he wanted to have a life, he wanted to experience a life. He wanted to find a hobby that would make him smile when he was having a bad day, he wanted to have a favorite shop he would stop by on his way home, he wanted to have a home. He wanted a family to come home to, a family who would welcome him with smiles and maybe even a hug.

He wanted a parent to smother him when he was having a rough day, grandparents he would be overjoyed to visit on the weekends . He didn't even really like most people in general, but maybe having a friend or two wouldn't be so bad. Even a sibling was totally warranted. He just wanted a family. A family who liked him for him, who wanted to be near him because he was simply being himself. He wanted a family who didn't hate him for being a clone, or didn't even care that he was one.

He just didn't want his life to be so bad.

Conner sat up and analyzed the room, subconsciously comparing it to the brief glimpse he had gotten of Dick’s room. Where the Robin had posters littered across the room, the Flying Grayson one standing out the brightest, Conner had nothing. The walls are bare of anything but the coat of beige paint. Where Dick had a laptop and school supplies littered across his desk, Conner’s filled with nothing to even hint at a personal attachment. Where Dick had clothes by the dozens piled into his closet, Conner had nothing but the clothes on his back.

He had almost, quite literally, nothing. Nothing that would signify that he was here, that he existed. He was just a bare slate, with no attachments in the world.

“Supes,” Dick’s voice carried through the door, and Conner’s face jerked up abruptly.   
“Alfred finished cooking.”

Conner could hear the impatient tapping of a foot outside his door as he gathered a moment to collect himself. The clone heaved himself the bed, crossing the room in a few steps, and opened the door to meet Dick’s pinched face.

A face that changed to one of excitement the moment Conner had opened the door. Before the clone knew it he was being pulled along, down the hallways of the Manor as Dick rambled on. “You’re in for a treat dude,” Dick smiled at him, leading Conner along. “Alfred is an amazing cook, easily one of the best I’ve tasted.”

The talk washed over Conner as he allowed himself to be pulled along, trying to fight the grimace that wanted to etch itself on his face. He wasn't used to people touching him, outside of a fight of course, and it was a weird feeling. Not an entirely unwelcome one just a. Weird one.

“Conner,” Bruce greeted as the boys entered the dining room. The billionaire had been in the midst of setting the table when the two walked in and Conner automatically made a move to help him. The man merely waved him off as he finished.

The clone stood rather awkwardly as he waited for someone to tell him where to go. He had never actually eaten anything before, much less been invited to an actual table, and definitely not with other people.

“Psst Conner,” Dick whispered. The clone turned his confused gaze to the Boy Wonder, who was pointing to the seat across from him. The clone hesitated as he moved to the seat, and at the confirming nod sat down.

Conner watched silently as Alfred served dinner. “ I hope your first meal in Wayne Manor will be enjoyable, Master Conner.” the butler said as he finished setting the meal.

Conner smiled awkwardly. “Thank you.” the clone said. The butler merely nodded as he turned to Bruce.

“Thank you Alfred,” Bruce said warmly, a sentiment that echoed by Dick a moment later. Alfred’s nose scrunched up as Dick spoke with his mouth open and tutted quietly.

“Of course Master Bruce,” the butler quickly dismissed himself in short order.

Conner hesitantly took a bite, following the steps Bruce had taken, and he had to physically stop the low groan that escaped his mouth. From the glances being thrown his way he hadn't succeeded and his face blushed in embarrassment but he couldn't help it, the food had seared his taste buds in a way he didn't know was possible 

Dick’s low cackle could be heard from across the table. “It’s good isn't it.” Robin wore a smirk on his face. Conner merely nodded as he dug in,ignoring the the Boy Wonder

“Now,” Bruce spoke once the meal neared its end. Conner and Dick straightened at the tone, focusing their attention on Bruce. “We do have some things to discuss. Specifically about Conner.

“Like what?” Conner questioned warily, and his muscles tensed in preparation for whatever news the Batman wanted to talk about.

“It’s nothing bad of course,” Bruce assured as he saw the boy tense . “Merely details we need to work out while you're staying in the manor.

At Conner’s soft nod he continued. “It’ll be eventually found out by the public that another child resides in the Manor,” Bruce warned. “Because of this we need to start taking precautions.”

“Such as creating records proving your existence for when the reporters.” Bruce said as he explained the situation.“ Try to find out more about you.” the mans face soured, as if he had eaten a lemon, before he continued on

“You look too much like Clark Kent, Superman’s civilian identity” Bruce continued to explain. “So fabricating a story that would explain why you’re with me,is necessary.”

“There’s also the matter of Young Justice,” Bruce stated,

“What about it,” Conner asked and Bruce paused from the sudden interruption.

“You’re relatively new to the life of superheroes, especially compared to some of the older proteges such as Robin.” Bruce motioned to Dick. “Dick had experience before joining the team, while you were thrust into without any prior mentorship”

“Is that a problem,” Conner asked, hesitance at the edge of words. 

“It’s not a problem per say,” Bruce reassured.” Merely something that will need to be solved eventually.

Conner couldn't stop the words even if he tried. “What if I don't want it to be solved.” he blurted out, and awkward tension settled over his words. Dick, who had been tapping incessantly on his phone during the entirety of the conversation, had looked up at Conner’s words.

“You don't want to have a mentor?” Dick asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he placed his phone down, confused eyes lanced on his teammate.

“No it's just-” Conner tried to explain before Bruce lashed over his words.

“Conner a mentor is necessary to younger heroes,” Bruce tried explaining, mouth in a grim line. “It doesn't have to be me, but finding a mentor would greatly benefit you.”

“That’s just it,” Conner snapped, irritated by being talked over, only fueling his anger. “ I don't know if I want to be a hero.”

The awkward tension that had permeated the air turned into an astounding silence as Conner’s words washed over the two. Dick fidgeted awkwardly before he hopped out of his seat. “I'm just gonna…” he trailed off, motioning towards the two, before he fled the dining room.

“What are you talking about Conner,” Bruce asked, and for the first time the clone of Superman could hear the frustration that was laced in his words. Towards him.

“Just forget about it,” Conner mumbled idly, stirring the remains of his food with a forgotten fork. He had regretted the outburst the moment it had left is mouth, it had been stupid to even voice his thoughts.

His man flashed back to the scientists at CADMUS. The men who had repeatedly told him that he wasn't allowed to think, wasn't made to voice his own thoughts. He should have listened to them.

Bruce sighed, a deep exhalation, before he abruptly stood up, gathering his dishes. Conner sat awkwardly as the man walked over towards him, muscles tense as the billionaire placed a palm on his shoulder.

“Follow me,” Bruce ordered and Conner for once, didn't complain about being ordered around, gathering his dishes as he followed Bruce towards the kitchen. They worked quietly as they placed the dishes in the sink and Conner stood awkwardly once his hands were empty.

“I’m sorry,” Conner stated the moment Bruce had placed the last of his dishes in the sink, and fought a wince as the man turned towards him. Conner fought the urge to tap his fingers against his jeans, a nervous habit he hadn't even realized he had developed. “ I shouldn't have questioned your orders. I’m sorry.”

“Conner,” Bruce said, and his previous averted gaze snapped towards the hero. “Unless we’re on the field I will never order you around in this house. You are your own person, you have the right to question what someone says.”

That… didn't make any sense. Not completely at least, but he understood what the man was trying to tell him. It was just so different from the environment he had been in, so different from CADMUS. Bruce was different.

At Conner’s understanding, Bruce continued. “However I would like to ask,” Bruce started. “What makes you say you don't want to be a hero.

“It’s just the others had a choice,” Conner started, determined to maintain eye contact with Bruce. “The others decided to become the proteges of heroes, decided to risk their lives fighting against villains off the world, and that's admirable I’m just not sure…” Conner trailed off.

“You’re not sure that's what you want.” Bruce said, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Conner nodded, thankful Bruce had been able to voice his thoughts.

“Everyone just assumed that because I was the clone of Superman and because I have powers, powers that i don't even have complete control of, that I would want to be a hero.” Conner continued, a pressure he didn't know he had even been relieved from his chest. 

“No one asked what you wanted.” Bruce stated once more, wiping his hand down his face as a deep sigh escaped him.

“Exactly,” Conner confirmed, and he licked his dry lips nervously before he reaffirmed himself.

“I want a life Bruce,” the clone of steel vented. “I want to experience going to school, I want to experience having hobbies, I want to experience being Conner. Not just Superboy.”

A silence permeated the air as Conner finished speaking, and he couldn't tell if it was a good sign or not. Before he could delve too deep into his thoughts Bruce spoke. “You’re right,” Bruce admitted as he looked at Conner. “The others had a choice when they decided to become heroes, you didn't. We just assumed that you would because of your powers, because of who you came from. I’m sorry.”

Conner blushed at the apology, one he hadn't really expected. “It’s fine.” he mumbled out, the blush encompassing the majority of his face. The silence returned, neither knowing what to say.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Conner startled at Bruce’s voice, the silence broken, and he nodded hesitantly at the query.

“I don't know what that is,” Conner stated and Bruce hummed slightly.

“That’s okay. It’s a type of beverage that Dick enjoys a lot” Bruce reassured and Conner watched him as he took out numerous ingredients from the surrounding kitchen. “While I don't make it as good as Alfred does, I think I do pretty well.

Conner did not verbally answer instead, moving to sit down at the kitchen island. “You’re not angry are you?” Conner asked, staring at Bruce’s back as he mixed together the ingredients. “That I don't want to be a hero. At least not now.”

“It's perfectly fine that you would rather sort out your life,” Bruce declaring, moving to place a mug of hot chocolate in front of the boy, sipping on his own. “There’s no shame in wanting to create a place for yourself in the world, even if it's not being a hero.”

“Besides,” Bruce looked over at Conner, a small smile being hidden in his own cup. “ Conner Wayne has a nice ring to it, doesn't it.

Conner paused, eyes widening in shock as he stopped mid-drink to stare at Bruce. “A-are you serious.” at Bruce’s answering nod Conner went back to drinking, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

‘Conner Wayne’ The teen thought, a smile making its way on his face. The warmth of the hot chocolate making its way through his body, warming it up in a way he couldn't have ever imagined. Conner risked a glance up at Bruce before focusing his attention back on his drink.

That didn't sound too bad. Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Conner retiring from the superhero game entirely, merely focusing on the civilian aspects of life. The DC universe is wide spread and while this mainly takes place in the Young Justice Univerise, I'm hoping to implement materials from the both the comics and animated films.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter but I felt it was a good place to end off on. I wanted to thank everyone whos commented as they really motivate me to continue writing this. When I first started this I didn't think anyone would enjoy it but I was really surprised by the positive feedback this story has gotten so far, and I'm excited that you're all enjoying it so far.

Connor pulled out a chair, sitting down gently as he softly placed down the novel that had been held so reverently in his hands. Reading was an art he had discovered not long into his stay in the manor, an art that he learned that he thoroughly enjoyed. An art that he found out was his own, not one programmed into him by CADMUS.

He had been in the manor for almost three weeks now, and the teen had accustomed to the surroundings as best as he could. He had not been allowed out of the Manor just yet, and while it was frustrating it was understandable. Bruce was still going through the process of faking his record, to make it seem as if he had existed for more than a few weeks. 

So with the time he had he spent a good portion of it in his room, daydreaming about the day he would be able to go out of the Manor. He imagined his desk filled with supplies, souvenirs that would show treasured memories of his life, knickknacks that would be scattered across the shelves. However for now he couldn't, so instead he had spent the time acclimating fully to the new surroundings and getting to know the occupants of the household.

He spent a few hours of the day watching Alfred cook throughout the day and kept the butler company, enjoying the peace. Alfred had quickly adjusted to the routine and started to leave a cup of tea out for him in the early mornings.

For the hours Bruce was home, in between the Justice League and his family company, Conner spent the most time with him. Being near Bruce provided a sense of reassurance that couldn't be mimicked when he was near anyone, a stonewall presence that seemed to buffer away any obstacles. So when Bruce was gone, he was lost. So he took to exploring instead.

It started out as curiosity at what else lay in the manor, a curiosity that blossomed into a passionate urge to find out more about his new home. Conner had steadfastly ignored the surge of warmth that word sent through his body. His exploration had led him to find his favorite room in the manor, besides his room of course, the library. He could spend, has spent, hours inside the delicate room.

The sight of so many books, so many pages filled with knowledge had left him with a slight sense of awe and the first time he had opened a book he had been hooked. From fictional stories that described magic boarding schools, to autobiographies of famous scientists and mathematicians, he loved them all.

Conner grimaced as he flicked to the next page. There was one presence that he hadn't been able to completely get used to. He had learned to relax around Alfred and Bruce, and while there was assured by their presence there was still a journey to go before he could fully trust them. Still, it was more than anyone else in his admittedly short life.

Dick on the other hand was someone he had no idea what to do about. While Robin had never partaken in the comments Kid Flash made, he had done nothing to dissuade them either and that left Conner confused. Whether or not the ward, or was it son, of Bruce Wayne agreed with his supposed best friend's comments of him, or even worse didn't care enough to say anything against it.

Conner’s head snapped up, super hearing catching the telltale signs of hurried footsteps coming towards him. A grimace made its way across his face but it was gone by the time the doors to the library opened.

“Hey Conner,” The Boy Wonder grinned at him. “Whatcha doing?” the younger boy, at least physically, walked towards him.

Conner remained seated, silently mentioned to the closed book. The clone’s head snapped to and he glared at it slightly. In his haste to close it in the midst of the intrusion he hadn’t marked the page.

“Oh reading of course,” Dick let out an awkward laugh as he glanced between the book and Conner, then back again. “Didn't take you for much of a reader.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Conner asked, a hint of what wasn't quite anger, but certainly bordered on it, tinging his tone. The clone stood up from the seat, picking up the book in one palm as he stared at the other child of the Manor.

“Nothing,” Dick backtracked rapidly, hands placed in the air in a sign of universal surrender. “It’s just KF always thought you would be more of a jock type.”

Conner’s eyes narrowed in frustration, “Well maybe,” He bit out as he moved to place the book back. “Wally, nor you, know much about me.”

The awkward tension that had filled the room, turned into a resounding silence as they stared at each other. Conner stared stoically at the Boy Wonder, a gaze that was met back with an awkward gaze. “ Well I want to fix that,” the awkwardness turned into a sort of determination that set Conner on edge. 

“If Bruce is going to legally declare you as his, ya know once he talks it out with Clark,” Dick went on. “That’ll mean we’ll legally be brothers. Which is so cool because I always wanted to have a sibling.” Dick sighed dreamily.

“Why does Bruce have to talk with Superman about anything.” Conner’s confused question snapped Dick out of his fantasy.

“Well because you’re… you look just like his civilian identity. Like almost an exact copy.” the boy wonder explained. “Anyone who knows his civilian identity would know that he doesn't have a sibling, or a kid. So they’ll most likely have to discuss a way to make it plausible that you’re here and Bruce’s.”

“I don't fully understand.” Conner mumbled out. He wanted to stay with Bruce, why did Clark’s opinion on anything matter.

“Eh that’s okay, let the adults handle it,” Dick waved off. He bounced off the wall he had leaned against, motioning outwards of the library entrance. “ You ready?”

Conner sighed as he followed Dick outwards. He didn't have anything to lose by talking with him.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Who did it.” Batman’s gruff voice was no louder than a whisper, yet he still resounded throughout the room. The Justice League looked at one of the founding members of the league, the most frightening in some ways, in wariness.

While Batman did not possess the supernatural strength like the likes of Superman or WonderWoman, nor the telepathic abilities of the Martian Manhunter, his mind was what made him feared. The ‘World’s Great Detective’ was an enemy no one wanted, which is why few dared to scorn him. Yet someone, or multiple someone's in fact, had gone against Batman. A fact made evident by the meeting he had called, and the scowl that had been etched on his face since the start of it

“Batman,” Bruce’s dark glare snapped towards Diana. “Enough with the games. Why did you call this meeting?”

“I called you here to discuss an atrocity committed towards the Team.” Batman explained. “I’m sure Clark knows what I’m talking about.” he turned his dark glare towards the man of steel.

“Tell them Superman,” Bruce stood up swiftly, the chair screeching behind him as he did . “Tell them what I know you did before I tell them for you.” his movement was matched by the kryptonian’s mere seconds later and their eyes locked in a battle of wills

The rest of the league's heads were on a swivel as they watched the starting match occurring between the two heroes. Bruce refused to let the kryptonian out his sight, gaze unflinching even as Diana stood up.

“Enough,” The amazon atoned and whatever murmurs that had broken out ceased immediately. The warrior stepped closer towards Bruce, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. A hand that was shrugged off mere moments later.

Diana sighed before turning back towards the man of steel. “Clark what have you done,” Diana sighed out as she realized that the Bat wouldn't give.

“I’ve done nothing,” Clark gasped out, confused on why the amazon would turn towards him. The kryptonian pointed a finger towards a smoldering Batman as he sat down, breaking the battle of will the two had been having. “He’s the one accusing me.”

“I request that Superman, otherwise known as his civilian identity Clark Kent, undergo trial through the use of the Lasso of Truth in a week's time.” Bruce bit out as he likewise sat back down. He felt a trickle of smugness as the whispers broke out once more, and Clark’s previous relaxed stance turned rigid.

He was sure there was a vein throbbing on his forehead. He had gone through the video feed himself of the cave, he had seen exactly who had sabotaged the living quarters of the Cave. It had taken only minutes to gather the footage from the hidden cameras installed in the Cave, the main ones run by the league disabled. Yet they hadn't known about the one he himself had hidden in the Cave the moment Robin’s determination to be on the team was made clear. Even still Clark still had the audacity to sit here and lie to his face.

“On what grounds Batman.” Dinah’s incredulous tone was a sentiment shared by the rest of the league as they turned to the hero of Gotham City.

Bruce’s grim tone held a current of anger. “For the attempted starvation of one of the members of the Team,” the hero explained. “Otherwise known as Young Justice.”

Flash’s voice broke the silence that had settled at the declaration. “How is that possible?” he hurried to explain at the looks thrown his way. “ I know what starvation is of course, it's just that-”

“It’s just that none of the members of the team reside in the Mountain permanently,” Aquaman took over for his teammate. “It’s impossible for Superman to have tried it, nor would he have risked it.” he threw a meaningful stare at the kryptonian. No one would risk angering the ruler of Atlantis by harming his protégé.

“You’re talking about Superboy,” a mechanic voice spoke. All eyes turned towards the android as Bruce nodded. “Superboy is the only member of the team to remain at the Mountain since we discovered him.”

“You left your son to live alone in a Cave?” Diana bit out, eyes burning with righteous anger as she turned towards Superman.

The man of steel glared at her as he stood up. “ That thing isn't my son.” Clark declared eyes catching a glint of red. 

“You’re right Clark.” Bruce intoned from where he remained seated, cutting off the retort that had been bubbling in Diana’s throat. “He’s mine.”

Bruce glared at each member of the league in turn before resting on Superman. “From this day on Conner is under my protection and will be staying with Robin and I.” the hero declared, resolute in his decision.

Clark’s response was immediate as was his anger. “You took that thing in.” the alien spat out and there was no way to mistake the red glint in his eyes. Bruce fingered the pouch on his belt, feeling the jagged material that resided in it. “ It’s a weapon of mass destruction that was meant to kill me.”

“Conner is a child,” Bruce retorted. “A child that is not even two months old and had no one to mentor him or a place to go back to.”

“In the following week I will be legally declaring Conner as mine in the civilian world.” Bruce moved to retrieve a folder that had been placed in front of him. With a flick of his wrist the folder was thrown towards the kryptonian. “In that folder are the papers that will sign away any legal right you have towards him. I expect you to sign them.” his tone held no argument.

Clark scowled but took the pen that was offered towards him, and in mere seconds he had flicked through the papers and tossed the folder back towards Bruce. “You’re making a mistake.” the man of steel warned. “You’ll be harboring a weapon in your home. Think of Robin and Agent A.”

Bruce’s grip on the pouch tightened as anger coursed through his veins. “What I will be doing Kent,” the man bit out. “Is taking care of a child when you decided not to.” the hero got to his feet and swiveled on a heel. He paused mid step and he turned back towards the members of the league

“You would all be wise to remember that I am one of the main, if not central, funders of this League,” the hero declared. “So let me make this crystal clear.” He turned his back on the seething kryptonian as well as the other members of the League.

The Batman strode towards the Zeta tube, putting in the authorization code that would take him to the Cave. In a flash of light the Zeta turned on, and Bruce let the authorization voice wash over him as he turned back towards the league.

“We will be having this trial against Superman in a few days. We will be discussing your place in the League after it,” Bruce’s voice was nothing but a whisper but the league remained stuck in place at the dark tone. “But know this, and this goes for all of you.”

“If I discover any of you helped Superman in this endeavor, or if this type of behavior towards Conner is ever mimicked.” Bruce said. “I will be pulling all of my funds from the Justice League and turning in my resignation immediately.” then with a flash of light he was gone. Leaving a stunned league in his wake.

Hal turned towards the seething Superman, breaking the silence left in the wake of Batman's declaration. “What the hell did you do.”


End file.
